


school's bathroom

by foxsss



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Crushes, M/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, School's Bathroom, alex is a slut, james and john are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsss/pseuds/foxsss
Summary: thomas doesn't have control over his dick and his crush for hamilton. but hamilton wants to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello heres another dirty thing from me : )  
> again, english is not my first language so please bear with my mistakes and feel free to correct me!  
> anyway, enjoy this~

 

          Thomas was sitting in the class, not listening to the teacher. Instead, he was checking Instagram. What can you say? This lesson was so boring. His friend James was on his phone too. So you can't blame Thomas. When James is not paying attention, lesson has to be really dull. He looked at some photos, even liked some of them. Then he saw an unknown name. "LionKing"? Who was that? He looked at the picture and his heart leapt. It was a picture of Alexander Hamilton, laying in his bed, blanket covering most of his face. His eyes were focused on the camera, eyebrows frowing. Bags under his eyes were looking even bigger than usual. He was looking tired. 

          Thomas couldn't stop staring and his heart wouldn't stop beating hard. _It's just a small picture, you can't even see his face_. He calmed himself down and pulled the screen down to see the caption. 

         " _im not touching alcohol again._ _don't look at my username. ive lost a bet. and don t check john's acc, thx"_

          It was funny to Thomas how Alexander speeches were always so well said, grammar and pronunciation selected perfectly. And when it came to social media he was typing like he's drunk and doesn't know anything about correct spelling. 

          But wait? What did he said?  _Not_ to check John's ig? Well damn, after that Thomas has to do it. He typed "turle.e" and clicked on John's account. He clicked on the newest picture and his face was all flushed in one second. 

          There was Hamilton in the picture. He was standing next to some kind of a pool, hair wet and cheeks red. He was holding a towel, looking at the pool. He didn't recognize that he was being photographed. Oh, and he was wearing  _only_ his boxers. 

 _"look at this little lion king : ) s'cute"_ the caption said. You could've almost  _feel_ the sarcasm.

          Yes, Thomas was looking and couldn't stop. His heart was beating even harder right now. He has never seen Alexander almost naked. The closest he has got was seeing him in shorts and t-shirt with short sleeves. And this was something out of his level.

          He started to watch every single detail of this picture. Alexander's legs were chubby, his tummy too but not too much. He wasn't eating regularly and his meals usually contained only junk food. He looked so small next to that pool. Then Thomas looked at his boxers and- _fuck_. How much he wanted to see him fully naked, legs spread only for Thomas. Thomas couldn't stop his hormones, couldn't stop imagining things he wanted to do with Alex. Then he felt it.

_Oh no oh no oh no. Not right now, why, why?!_

The bulge in his pants was forming. He couldn't control it. He cursed at himself. It won't go down, he knew it. There was one thing he could do.

          "Sorry, Mister, can I go to the bathroom?"

* * *

          Alexander was standing in the bathroom cabin. He was done with satiating his physiological needs. He closed his zipper and flushed the toilet. His head was aching a bit from yesterday. Ugh, embarrassing. And John took a picture of him? When? And he even insisted on not deleting it! He smiled a little bit. His friends were weird but he loved them. 

          Alex grabbed the handle and almost pushed but someone ran into the bathroom. 

          "I-Is anyone here?"

          It was Thomas Jefferson. Normally he would come out of the cabin, mock him a little bit and go to his class but first, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Thomas' annoyance and second, there was something weird about his voice. It sounded helpless, like he was scared that someone is actually here. It was really weird.

          He could hear Thomas entering one of the cabin. Alexander was ready to come out of his cabin but he heard... a  _moan_ _?_  He was shocked. No... he wouldn't.  _Did Thomas Fucking Jefferson came here just to jerk off?_ Then a pretty great idea crossed Alexander's mind. He took out his phone and started recording.

* * *

          "I-Is anyone here?" There was only silence. Thomas sighed in relief. He must do it quickly. Lesson is going to end in the next 15 minutes and also he doesn't want others to get suspicious about how long has he been in the bathroom. He quickly entered one of the cabins. He took his trousers and boxers off. He gently touched the tip of his cock and moaned.  _Shit._ He didn't mean to but he just couldn't resist. It felt so good. He spit on his hand and started rubbing himself. His head was full of Alexander. He would look so gorgeous under Thomas, hell, even on Thomas. He couldn't control his voice. He was moaning, breathless. He couldn't stop thinking about Alex.

          " _H-Hamilton."_

* * *

  
_What the fuck._ If Alexander was shocked earlier, now he was taken-aback so much that he couldn't move. Did Thomas Jefferson really just moaned his name out loud? Alex quickly pressed "stop" on his phone. Because  _holy shit._ Maybe he misheard it? No, he probably didn't. It was just unbelievable. 

          Well, Alex assumed that Thomas had a crush on him. But he wasn't sure. So he kind of ignored this thought. And Thomas was getting even more annoying so he brushed it off totally. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he, Alexander Hamilton himself, has a crush on Thomas. Maybe. His opinions might be shitty but the guy was hot. Really hot. And friendly to everyone but Hamilton. It made him kind of sad, he doesn't want to be enemies with anyone because their opinions didn't layer. But that's how the things between them roll.

          _Until today._ He thought. Maybe he could help Thomas? He could pull off a show. Why not? Oh god, maybe he was still drunk? He stopped thinking. Now the only thing he could hear was Thomas jerking himself off. He was yelping softly, so desperate to finish. Jefferson was probably scared that he won't make it in time. There was 10 minutes until the lessons end. Then he heard it.

         " _A-ah, Hamilton, ughh."_

  
Alexander grabbed the handle and came out. Jesus, what was he doing?

* * *

        Thomas froze. Someone was here. He heard the handle. He stopped all of his movements. He didn't know what to do. Not only he was jerking off in a public place. He was moaning Alexander's Hamilton name. He should've checked every cabin. But he couldn't think straight. He was so embarrassed. Then handle to his door moved down. He covered his cock and his face. Then someone stepped inside and Jefferson's jaw dropped.

         "A-Alexander?! What are you doing here?"

         Alex looked at Thomas face, smirking.  
         "I just came to hear your voice. My name sounds so beautiful when you are saying it with such  _passion"._ Hamilton's stare was smug, he was lustring Thomas from head to his shoes. And Thomas couldn't stop blushing. He looked down, not knowing what to do. He wanted to be invisible. Then Alexander stood next to him, grabbed his chin and lifted Jefferson's head. Alex face was millimeters away from his. Their eyes met.

        "And I want to hear  _more"._ He said and covered Thomas' hand, which was on his dick, with his own. Thomas yelped and quickly covered his mouth. His head was spinning. It can't be true.

         This wasn't happening, right? It was just a dream. It probably was. He didn't make any move. 

        "Let me help you."

         Then Hamilton knelt before him and took his hand away from his dick.Thomas was exposed for Alexander to look. Funny because before Thomas was thinking about Hamilton fully exposed to him. He looked down and  _oh god._ Alexander was looking so hot between his legs, looking directly at his cock. His cock twitched and Alexander smirked. Then he licked his lips and Thomas melted.

* * *

         Thomas was  _big._ Not really thick but long. Alexander has never seen a dick so long and, heck, he saw many. He licked the tip of it, looking at Thomas face. He was biting his fingers, eyes shut and a moan escaping his lips. God, he was looking hot like that. Alex wondered how would it feel to have his cock inside of him. His own dick throbbed.  _No, no Alex, calm himself down._ He wasn't going to give himself a boner. He has to deal with one, second one will be a problem. 

         "H-Hamilton, we don't have time.. agh" Thomas said as Alexander licked his cock from the base to the top. Thomas, for once, was right. He licked it a few times and moved away. Thomas looked at him curious. Then he relaxed his throat and took it all in.

         "A-Aahhhhh, Alex!" Thomas moaned out loud. It was the first time he called Hamilton by his name. Alexander started to bob his head up and down. He didn't gag, he was quite,,, skilled, let's say. He calculated that there were probably 7 minutes left. 

         He started to move his head faster, his hand moved to the base and started rubbing it. Thomas moans were so hot. Then he felt a hand in his hair and he smiled to himself.

* * *

         Thomas grabbed Alexander by the hair and started moving his hips. God, was he really fucking Hamilton's mouth? He was still not sure if it was a dream or reality. But he didn't stop, he didn't even plan to stop. He has to finish, and he was so close. It felt so good. He was lost in the action.

         Then Hamilton sucked hard on his cock and he couldn't take it anymore. His vision went white as he moaned.  
         "Alexander-!"

         Alex was sucking him through his orgasm. It felt amazing. It was one of the best blow jobs he has ever received. He released his hair as Alex pulled out. A streamlet of spit and sperm trickled down on his chin. Then Thomas heard a quick  _gulp._ Oh god,,, he has just realised. He came in Alex's mouth. And Alex  _swallowed it._ He blushed again, looking at his shoes. His head was spinning, so many thoughts running in his mind.

         "Better get going, you have 2 minutes left and dick out." Alex smirked and wiped his chin. He grabbed the handle and was ready to go out when he heard.  
         "Hey, thank you... That was... nice of you." Thomas slapped himself mentally. Nice of you? Who the hell says that after a blow job?

         "Haha. No problem." He turned around "You know, you have my number. Maybe we can meet like that again, huh?" He asked but already went out of the bathroom cabin, not waiting for an answer. Thomas blushed even harder, his heart racing. 

          Alexander Hamilton, his crush for two years, just blew him off and suggested another meeting,,,  _like that._

          Then the school bell rang and Jefferson quickly put his trousers on and run to the class to grab his stuff. 

           _It has to be a dream._

* * *

         Alexander walked down the hall and smiled to himself. Well, he had plans for tonight and the record of Thomas voice that he own was involved. 


End file.
